Yuri Lee
is a character in The Girl from Random Chatting! Webtoon. She is a important character in the series that is able to befriend almost anyone. Bio Yuri Lee was originally not a good looking person, she was frequently bullied for this fact except for Joonwoo Choi who befriended Yuri. They walked home together often and one time Taeyang walked with them, being Joonwoo's friend, Taeyang states, "A friends friend is a friend of mine." During this, Yuri develops a crush for Taeyang and the conversations Yuri has with Joonwoo devolves into conversations about Taeyang. After getting into a confrontation with the girlfriend of Shin YoungYoon, she was about to be beaten by Shin YoungYoon but Joonwoo Choi stopped this by saying that Yuri was so worthless and ugly that she didn't even deserve a beating, Yuri got out of it that time, but later she was beaten and bloodied to the point of being brought to the hospital by Taeyangs gang, although Taeyang had explicitly stated to not touch her and was unaware of the beating until after it was done. Yuri was traumatized from the experience and fled from the school. The next time Yuri is seen, it is when Joonwoo is beaten by The Stalker, she helps Joonwoo and tries to stop The Stalker but he runs away. The exchange is brief, but Yuri knows that Joonwoo goes to her school, she also expresses surprise at Joonwoo not remembering her by appearance because when we see Yuri, she is very different. She is now thin and beautiful, she appears to have lost her weight, but in reality she compressed in, gaining muscle mass to the point where she is one of the strongest characters in the story. Yuri later encounters Joonwoo again and asks him to introduce Yuri to Taeyang, still having feelings for him. She does not realize that Joonwoo and Taeyang are not on good terms and witnesses Joonwoo getting bullied right in front of her. She apologizes very sincerely to Joonwoo while crying, she even confronts Taeyang speaking of the past and how Taeyang used to value loyalty. Joonwoo stops her but Taeyang issues a death warrant for Joon Woo at the end of his bullying because teachers are coming. Yuri saves Joonwoo by saying the Class 5 teacher needs Joonwoo. Yuri gets Joonwoo out of the class and Yuri and Joonwoo walk about. Taeyang eventually finds Yuri and Joonwoo. Yuri wants to call the cops but Joonwoo finally stands up for himself and fights Taeyang, when Joonwoo appeared to have lost, Yuri told him to stop but Joon Woo put up a hand and gave her a reassuring look. At the end of the fight, Joonwoo finds out about Yuri's muscles when she just knocks him on the head and it feels like a sword entering his skull. Appearance and Personality Relationships Joonwoo Choi: Yuri views Joonwoo in the best light possible, they are on good terms with each other. Yuri fears Joonwoo's safety often, showing her compassion for Joonwoo. On the other hand, Joonwoo wants to protect Yuri, consistently taking beatings for Yuri, sacrificing his own happiness for Yuri's. Horrible rumors about Joonwoo are rising and Yuri is one of the few to stand up for Joonwoo. Yuri tries to help Joonwoo whenever possible as shown when she helped Joonwoo figure out the rumors that were floating about Seungah Yoon, Yuri found the source of them at Joonwoo's request. Yuri also wants Joonwoo to be less anti-social, with Yuri inviting him to parties in hopes that he can change his image from gloomy and depressed to what Yuri knows as friendly and kind. Taeyang Lee: Yuri had a crush on Taeyang until he bullied Joonwoo in front of the whole school. Her view of Taeyang remained unchanged for quite some time until Taeyang helped Yuri when he fought Kim Taewong, although Yuri knows this was because of Taeyangs own agenda, she still appreciated it. Yuri and Taeyang right now are mostly passive with each other, rarely talking, but they are starting to lean to being more friendly to each other. Seungah Yoon: Seungah and Yuri are merely acquaintances, never being alone and always in a group together. Yuri does not particularly care for Seungah, but Yuri did not like when rumors about Seugnah started spreading and now Yuri and Seungah's relationship appears to be going sour as Seungah comes up with terrible rumors about Joonwoo. Hamin Park: Yuri and Hamin appear to be quite friendly with each other, not being close and not being distant, they have many similar friends and seem to get along well.Category:Characters